Demons and Angels
by Outsider121
Summary: The 501st have just finished defeating a Neuroi when suddenly a portal appears and out pops another 501st! But these girls aren't normal. How will the 501st survive these new arrivals? Rated T because of language. First story, please don't flame
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first story so don't flame me for grammatical errors or the what not

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

* * *

"ARGH! I'm so fucking bored right now!" a female voice yelled as she threw the object she was beating onto the ground. The object bounced off the ground hard before rolling to a complete stop

"Quit your bitching, I'm going deaf over here" A quiet, but bold female voice growled out lazily. The girl rubbed her eyes after getting off the "bed" she was laying on.

"Ah shut up. You could go and live in the dump for all I care. Let's go." the first voice replied before walking off pass the wreckage before them.

"M-m-monsters… How… could… this… hap…p…en" the object on the ground muttered out. As the briefest beam of light shone on its face, it was a Neuroi. And not just any Neuroi, it was a humanoid Neuroi that glowed blue. The blue light died out and the Neuroi dissolved into white sparkles. The bed that the second girl had been sleeping on was a pile of mutilated humanoid Neuroi, all of them were faintly glowing blue before they all died out and dissolved. The wreckage was nothing more than burn marks, white sparkles

"Took you two long enough." A third girl growled out. "Let's get going, there's more places to trash"

The three left, and then another eight girls joined them. They marched side by side, before stepping into the light. The true appearance of the girls emerged and out stepped the girls of the 501st. Or were they?

* * *

Yes I know it's short, but it's only the prologue. I don't know when I will even get the first chapter in. So please, be patient. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I know it's been a while. Here's chapter 1. It's probably mediocre, but please enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Strike Witches

* * *

_3__rd__ person pov_

It was night. The wind was blowing softly as all of the Witches were sleeping peacefully except for a couple. Sanya V. Litvyak was on night patrol and tuning into the radio. She quietly hummed her song while looking out for any stray Neuroi. The other one who was no sleeping peacefully was Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen. It wasn't because she was waiting for Sanya to return, no not at all. Rather, as she tossed and turned in her sleep, a terrible nightmare disturbed her thoughts

_Dream World_

When Eila had opened her eyes, a world of fire was brought before her.

"What? What's going on around here?" Eila said as panic rose in her voice as her head whipped back and forth to get a better view of her surroundings. The whole area that she was in had been covered by flames. Yet, above the loud crackling and pop of the fire, she heard something else. A human voice. Eila cautiously walked over. As she came closer, the voice got clearer and so did the sounds of smacking.

"Aww, have you already stopped moving? And I was just getting to the fun part too." The voice said. Eila shivered at the harshness of the voice and the smacking got louder and louder. She quickly hid behind a broken wall that had survived the fire and peeked over it. The sight that was before her left her speechless. She hid a quick gasp of surprise and fear as she saw a human beating up a humanoid Neuroi. And it wasn't just any human, it was Eila herself! But this Eila seemed different. Her hair was still blonde, but her eyes were red and glowed like a serpent's glare. Her uniform was black and her tights were red. But the whole figure had been stained with the red of blood and war. The other Eila ceased her beating and dropped the Neuroi as it shattered into bits of white.

"Hey I know you're there, come out!" the other Eila yelled. Eila froze and slowly began to walk away.

"Eila" she froze once more, but this time she couldn't move

"Maybe I should teach you a lesson in obedience." Eila heard the cock of a gun. She slowly turned her head and saw the muzzle of a gun right between her eyes. The person holding the gun smiled sadistically.

"Good night, Eila" and all went black

_Eila's room, in the 501__st__ base_

"UWAH!" Eila lurched out of her bed. Luckily for her, it was around the same time that Sanya had fallen asleep in her bed once again. So if anyone questioned her, she could excuse it as surprise from Sanya's sudden falling on her bed.

"W-w-what was that?" Eila asked herself before turning to Sanya who had already fallen asleep.

"Haah, just for today alright?" she said aloud, mostly to herself. As she uttered the promise that was always broken, she draped the blanket over Sanya. After putting on her uniform and folding Sanya's uniform, she walked outside the base, near the hangar to clear her head from the dream. Questions flooded in her head.

'Who was that person? Where was I? How did she know my name? Why did she look like me?' She kept pondering until the morning horn went off.

'It's already this late? I should go and get breakfast.' And with that thought, Eila ran back to the base, failing to notice a spark behind her and a crack in the space.

_Unknown World_

_Eila look alike_

The other Eila was looking through a crack in space that was connected to a different world. She had discovered the crack after breaking into a Neuroi laboratory and mauling all the Neurois in the lab.

'What an interesting place that is. I wonder what it would look like after a trash it' the other Eila thought to herself and tried to stick her hand through the crack, but as her finger grazed the crack, it exploded, with no trace of it left behind

"AH FUCK!" the other Eila cursed after the crack exploded.

"SHUT YOUR FACE! I'm trying to sleep!" she scowled as she saw a figure walk up to her after getting off her "bed" of wrecked laboratory material. As the figure grew closer, she looked like Sanya, with red eyes and a black and red uniform as well. She rubbed her eyes as she walked grouchily toward the other Eila.

"Shut up you damn cat. You can't go without a catnap every 5 minutes" the Eila look alike sneered at the Sanya look alike.

"And you can't go without swearing every second you stupid fox" the other Sanya retorted.

"Why you little-"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Both of the look alikes turned to see an angry figure stomp their way. A Gertrude look alike stepped out, only with red eyes and a black and red uniform.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in" The Eila look alike sighed

"I did? No you did" the other Sanya retorted

"No you did"

"No you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"SHUT UP AND QUIT FLIRTING!" The Gertrude look alike yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU BLIND?! GET SOME GLASSES YOU DAMN PUPPY!" The Sanya and Eila look alikes yelled in unison. There was a glare showdown between the Gertrude look alike and the Eila and Sanya look alikes. Suddenly, a door opened behind them. All three of them switched their attention to what lied behind the door. A large machine stood there with a large hole in the middle of it. In that hole was a purple void that warped and twisted until a clear picture was shown. A picture of the ocean and the base of the 501st.

"Well, would you look at that" the Eila copy said as she approached the machine.

"What do you say that we go and call over the others and ditch this dump?" She looked back at the other to look alikes and grinned. The two grinned as well and went to go and grab the rest of the group.

"Hehe, looks like I'll be meeting you soon…" the other Eila began to giggle and laugh manically as she imagined the terror that she could inflict upon the world.

_501__st__ base_

_Eila_

Eila was walking back to her room, still pondering about the peculiar nightmare until the Neuroi alarm went off.

"ALL WITCHES REPORT TO THE HANGAR! I REPEAT ALL WITCHES REPORT TO THE HANGAR!" Eila quickly ran back to her room, shook Sanya awake and dressed her before carrying Sanya down to the hangar.

_501__st__ base hangar_

"A large flying type Neuroi is approaching the base." Minna told the group.

"It's too strong for just two people to take down so everyone will need to help out, got it?"

"Yes!"

"Then, prepare for takeoff!" All the witches jumped into their respective Striker Units and took off with their preferred guns in hand. After flying for a few minutes in the sky, the Neuroi came in view. It looked like a giant manta ray.

"STRIKE WITCHES ATTACK!" the group broke off and began to pelt the Neuroi with bullets. The Neuroi screamed and unleashed a barrage of red beams to attack the witches. Yoshika, Perrine, Minna and Lucchini summoned their shields with Minna protecting Sakamoto. Gertrude, Erica and Eila danced around the Neuroi, chipping off pieces of white shrapnel. Sanya and Lynette stayed in the background, trying to find a good place to launch a missile or a sniper bullet, but eventually gave up and watched the scene play out in front of them. Bit by bit, the armor of the Neuroi chipped off before one patch broke and exposed the glowing core of the Neuroi

"There it is! All forces attack!" Mio cried over the radio. Bullets bombarded the Neuroi until a lucky bullet got through and reached the core. The Neuroi dispersed into white snow like sparkles.

"Good job everyone! Let's head back to b-" Minna started but was cut off when a spark went off in the area that the Neuroi was destroyed. The spark grew bigger, more violent before expanding into a large purple void. Everyone shot back in surprise, except for Eila.

'Shoot, now I know what that dream meant' she thought to herself as she helplessly watched the void shift and let out a figure. The figure that Eila knew all too well.

"We finally get to meet in person Eila" Everyone except for Eila gaped at the new person standing in front of them. An exact replica of Eila with red eyes, a black jacket and red tights. The void shifted again and let out ten more figures

"Nice to… oh skip the formal introduction" The other Eila started

"Your peaceful world of yours will soon be taken over by us" She grinned manically as she said that, the others behind her stepped out into clearer view to reveal all the remaining members of the 501st, only with red eyes, black uniforms and red tights/leggings, all of them grinning or laughing like madmen.

"We are the 105th squadron, the Demons of the Sky! Prepare to be taken over" All of them said in unison.

* * *

So how was it? Please R&R. I would really appreciate the reviews to improve my writing


End file.
